1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized learning approach, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving performance on multiple-choice exams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple-choice examinations are very common today. These examinations typically test a set of predetermined subject areas and are usually time limited. One""s performance on these exams is very important.
The Multistate Bar Examination (MBE) is a particular multiple-choice exam for which this invention was developed. The MBE is a rigorous multiple-choice examination which tests six substantive areas of law in a time limited manner. The MBE forms a significant portion of the bar examination for most of the states in the United States. The ability of the test-takers to achieve a passing score on this portion of the bar examination is critical. It is the difference between being able to practice law in a particular state, and not. Consequently, those who desire to pass the bar examination spend a great deal of time studying for the MBE.
Known study approaches make use of written materials and rely on a user""s discipline and drive to keep them working. Several bar review courses provide potential examinees with workbooks which provide several hundred practice questions that the user can work through as he/she sees fit. At the back of these workbooks are contained answers and explanations for the questions.
A major problem with these known and traditional approaches is that they do not, and cannot, force the user to study in a consistent, systematic and effective way. As a result, users typically study in a haphazard way which varies with their mood, desire and drive. The danger with these conventional approaches is that user""s tend not to develop a consistent problem-solving approach, but instead develop and utilize inefficient and undesirable study habits. Another serious problem is that users also tend not to fully understand a question, and why one answer choice is correct, while the other answer choices are incorrect.
Thus, there is a need for a system which offers greater efficiency and effectiveness by requiring the user to study in a consistent and systematic way.
Broadly speaking, the invention relates to a computerized learning approach that enables a user to improve performance on multiple-choice exams.
A first aspect of the invention concerns a computerized learning method which forces a user to continue attempting to answer a question until the user has selected the correct answer choice. This aspect can be implemented by a computerized learning method which displays a question and a plurality of answer choices on a display screen, awaits the user""s selection of one of the answer choices, compares the selected answer choice with a predetermined correct answer choice for the question, and subsequently awaits selection of another one of the answer choices when the selected answer choice is not the correct answer choice. Alternatively, the method can force the user to indicate whether each of the answer choices are correct or incorrect.
Another aspect of the invention concerns a computerized learning method which displays an elapsed time for the user to select an answer choice for the question. This enables the user to monitor and evaluate his/her time performance on practice questions for the multiple choice exam. This aspect of the invention can be implemented by a computerized learning method which displays a question and a plurality of answer choices on a display screen, enables a timer to monitor a time duration for the user to answer the question, awaits selection of one of the answer choices by the user, displays a visual indication of the time duration, stops the time duration timer when one of the answer choices is selected, and determines whether the selected answer choice is the correct answer choice for the question. Further, a visual indication of a predetermined time may be displayed together with the visual indication of the time duration.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides the user with assistance so that the user can better understand the question to be answered or the knowledge needed to answer the question. This aspect can be implemented in one or a combination of the following ways. Typically, however, this aspect is invoked only when the answer choice selected by the user is not the correct answer choice. A first implementation provides the user with a hint towards the correct answer choice. A second implementation displays, for the user, substantive information relevant to answering the question. A third implementation displays an explanation of the correct answer choice once the user has selected the correct answer choice.
Still another aspect of the invention concerns a computerized learning method which provides detailed performance information to the user. For example, the invention can plot the time duration for each question or set of questions to produce a graph on a display screen. The graph may also include a visual indication of a predetermined time duration. Another example is that the invention can plot the percentage of correctness to produce a graph on the display screen. Here, the graph may also indicate a visual indication of a target percentage. The can also predict the user""s future performance using the thus far obtained performance data on the user.
The invention can also be implemented as an apparatus to improve a user""s performance on multiple-choice exams. The apparatus includes a computer having a display screen associated therewith, and a computer program executed by the computer. The computer program includes at least means for displaying a question and a plurality of answer choices on the display screen, means for awaiting selection of one of the answer choices by the user, means for determining whether the selected answer choice is the correct answer choice for the question, and means for awaiting selection of another one of the answer choices when the selected answer choice is not the correct answer choice.
Another apparatus implementing the invention concerns a computer diskette. The computer diskette includes practice questions for a multiple-choice exam, correct answers for the practice questions, and a stored computer program for improving performance on the multiple-choice exam. When the computer program is executed by a computer, the program operates to carry out any aspects of the methods discussed above. The computer diskette can also include hints for each of the practice questions, specific topic identifiers for each of the questions; and a substantive outline containing detailed information on at least one area of knowledge being tested by the multiple-choice exam.
The invention forces test-takers to practice their examination skills and subject matter knowledge in a systematic way. The systematic way forces the users to follow a proven problem-solving approach designed to improve their performance. Additionally, the invention provides important performance feedback to user""s, for example, elapsed time per question and percentage of correctly answered questions. The invention can also pinpoint for the user the substantive areas of the exam which the user is either weak or strong. Further, the invention is able to assist the user in predicting his/her eventual score.
The various aspects of the invention discussed above may also be combined in various ways to produce additional implementations of the invention. In addition, other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principals of the invention.